Gilt
by saketini
Summary: Canonverse, June 1919. The Treaty of Versailles didn't go as America had planed. He's pouting and England is pushy. UKUS with UST and past referenced Asakiku. References "Impressionist" as a direct sequel.


"While I should have preferred a different peace, I doubt very much whether it could have been made, for the ingredients required for such a peace as I would have were lacking at Paris."_ - Diary of American Edward Mandell House dated 29 June 1919_

* * *

28 June 1919 ~

America was attempting to simultaneously stomp away and scuff his heels in his march down the hall. He was not particularly successful, moving at a spectacularly slow pace and leaving the parquet floors notably unblemished. He jammed his hands into his pockets and glared at the offending shine.

"You're lurching like one of Frankenstein's monsters."

"That makes you Frankenstein, you know," America shot a glare over his shoulder and gave up on the stomping. He continued his shuffle, slowing his pace to allow the other to catch up.

"Rude," England sniffed but looped his hand into America's bent elbow nonetheless causing America to roll his eyes.

"After seeing how you all play with your neighbors, I'd say you're not really in a position to judge a man on his behavior."

He laughed as England sputtered and swatted awkwardly at the back of his head with his opposite hand. The sounds danced back at them as they bounced off the mirrors and gold that lined the hall. They were at Versailles, along with Germany, France, and the other Allied and Central Powers to sign the peace treaty to end The Great War. The actual fighting had ended November the year previous but the conditions of peace were proving to be a convoluted mess. America had made it clear that he did not agree to the terms and did not expect his Congress to ratify it.

"Are you certain you don't -"

"I don't," America cut him off, "I told you I wasn't. I've been telling you for days that I wasn't. We'll negotiate our own."

"It seems a bit of a waste. Eight months of work..."

"I can think of a few other things that were a bit of a waste."

"Don't be that way. I'm not in the mood to argue with you," he paused, halting their progress down the hall.

"That ridiculous hair of yours bounces when you walk like that," England reached up and across in a fruitless attempt to pat it down, "Are you returning home immediately or will you be staying a while?"

"A few days over here, maybe. I miss home."

England had apparently given up on his hair and had elected to lace the fingers of both his hands together around America's elbow. It was too much and too close for America to leave a silence for long.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, love."

"How about you? Are you going back to your home or does your boss need you somewhere else?"

"A few days here, maybe," he echoed with the mirrors. America could see the side of England's mouth as it begin to turn upwards out of the corner of his eye and flushed as he felt England begin to gently rub his thumb against the sensitive inside of his arm.

_He wants something and I have an idea of what it is but he wont ever just come out and tell me. _

"Was that what you wanted?"

"You staying?"

"No, well, that too I suppose," he shuffled a bit, "but I was asking about the treaty. You know I don't like it but I don't know what you thought of it."

America elected to lean against one of the mirrors as they had stopped walking and to keep himself from fidgeting. He expected England to let go of his arm, but the other instead held fast and allowed himself to be tugged closer by America's movement.

"Still talking business? The meeting's long over. Discussions ended yesterday."

"Mine isn't over."

"It's not like you to be so serious. You'll make me worry."

_Stop that._

America looked down to help himself pretend that he couldn't feel the other's chest brushing against his arm. He instead noticed their shoes were almost touching. England's were as shiny as the floors and walls. His own had been shiny about... eight months ago.

"Is the treaty what you wanted?"

England sighed.

"Not particularly," his lips had turned down again, "but I don't think I did too poorly considering who I was sitting between."

"Meaning?"

"Just circumstances."

"I'm not the idiot you all think I am. I know that was a jab."

"Then I shouldn't have to explain. Besides, it wasn't a 'jab' as much as an observation."

"_England._"

"Yes?"

"You said you didn't want to argue."

"I don't. Not with you at least. I thought we had moved forward a bit?"

"Um..."

America was still looking at the floor and knew he looked like he was sulking but figured it was preferable to getting a clearer look at England's expression. His glasses began to slide down his nose.

_That was a heat of the moment kind of thing...Plus it was months ago and you haven't done a thing since. _

"Are you saying we didn't?"

"No, well, we did but... I just don't want to talk about that here."

It was beginning to get rather warm in the hall, likely the fault of the late afternoon sun reflecting off the shining surfaces. England's proximity certainly wasn't helping much either. As the meeting was over, America figured he could at least loosen his tie and he used the hand not currently trapped by the other to tug at the knot.

"We could get dinner and talk then."

"I...suppose. I don't know," _goddamn it's hot, _"It will be all kinds of crowded in public. I don't want to talk in public. You know, that's why I don't want to do it here. It's public. No one's here but us but it's public and -"

"Yes, yes. We can have dinner at my embassy here. Just us. It's private."

"I don't know..."

"I don't see how you could object to that. I have a room. With a be-"

"I have to talk to my boss! I might have things to do."

"I, my dearest -"

"Don't even _start _that," America shoved off the hands at his elbow to turn and fuss with his tie in one of the mirrors - _too damned hot,_ "You've ignored me for over half a year and ignored me for longer than that before the war. One year of war together and a victory fuck doesn't give you the right to call me that again. You probably use the same line on Japan."

"Now you're saying things to be spiteful. You don't mean that."

"_Stop telling me what I mean and what I think!_"

England grabbed his chin to pull his face back towards him. America's glasses slid further down his nose at the jostling and his unknotted tie floated to the floor.

_Why isn't he wearing his stupid gloves?_

"I am not going to pretend I understand what goes on in that head of yours but I will _not_ allow you to disrespect me by lying outright to my face. You didn't mean that."

_It's too hot. Too much. _

"I think I'll just go home," America said evenly, meeting the other's eyes above his lenses, "Canada's about to leave for home. I don't think...I think I should spend more time with him."

"Stay," England loosened his grip in favor of sliding his hand over America's cheek to settle at the side of his face while his other pulled off the poorly balanced glasses. His thumb was rubbing again, this time at the soft skin under his eye.

_Jesus, why are his hands so hot? Why is it so _hot?

"Just for a few days," England suggested, "and I don't."

"You don't?"

"Use that line on Japan,"

"Oh... Do you use any line on Japan?"

England laughed softly before he responded, "No, that's done. I don't use any line with Japan."

"It's not officially done," America really was pouting now and he knew it but England's hand was too warm on his face for him to care.

"Not yet. But our focus has changed."

"Maybe...maybe when it's officially done then."

"Not now?"

"I really do think I should go home for a bit," he bit his lip and focused on his stolen glasses, "I miss it. Can I have those back?"

England huffed and leaned back but handed the frames over as asked.

"Maybe when it's officially done you can come visit? I have rooms at my place you know."

He bent over to grab his tie and turned to adjust it in the mirror. Behind him, England jammed the heel of his boot into the waxed floor, dragging it back to create a solid black line.

"I might. A few days maybe."

* * *

_Alfie's so much fun to seduce. He's an isolationist little nerd until after WWII so I wouldn't expect him to have much experience with the others. Arthur's pretty much top of his game around now so I would expect him to just take what he wants. _

Setting Sun,_ when it's "officially done,"_ _is being written. _Impressionist _has already been posted._ _They happen after this one in 1921 and 1922 respectively. As always, all can be read independently._

_Onto the history! Congress really did refuse to ratify the Treaty of Versailles, feeling the results were too aggressive towards Germany, too favorable to the British, and too different from Wilson's "Fourteen Points." This also shot down our having any involvement in The League of Nations, Wilson's baby. We signed three separate treaties with the Germans, Austrians, and Hungarians in 1921. What a mess, what a waste. _

_Favorite quote from the event goes to the UK PM at the time, David Lloyd George. When asked how he felt he had done during the negotiation he replied, _"Not badly, considering I was seated between Jesus Christ and Napoleon." _The Americans wanted to fix Europe or save the world or whatever (I don't know if it's a hero complex or a Jesus complex but we've got it and I've plans to exploit it when I finally get to the Cold War). The French wanted to reverse all German progress and essentially kick them back to the late 1800s._

_You know what Wilson said after the conference? _"at last the world knows America as the savior of the world!"

_Whatever, Jesus._


End file.
